Feelings
by Chaotic Reflections
Summary: This was why Shadow was wary of his feelings for her. She would surely ruin him, and he would let her. Each and every time. The feeling was definitely mutual. His mere presence lit a fire inside of her that threatened to burn her alive, consume until nothing was left but her smoldering ashes. And Sally loved it.
1. Chapter 1

"Feelings"

1

Shadow had barely been here for five minutes, and he already wanted to gouge his own eyes out. How he allowed Rouge to drag him out of his comfort zone and force him to socialize was beyond his understanding. He was the Ultimate Lifeform, damn it, and he shouldn't have to do what he didn't want to. Alas, Chaos seemed to have it out for him, because here he was, suffering unnecessarily.

"Stop scowling, Shadow," Rouge chided, sending him an annoyed frown, teal eyes narrowed. That just made Shadow scowl that much harder, arms crossed as he stubbornly avoided said annoyed gaze of his best friend. "Look, can you at least _pretend_ to enjoy yourself? How can you not have fun at the beach? Besides, being cooped up all day is boring. Live a little!"

Shadow sighed, eyes briefly slipping shut. He saw no fault in her logic, though he'd be hard pressed to admit such a thing. And she did have a point as he could stand to go out more and "live a little", as she so eloquently phrased it. So, grumbling his agreement, pointedly avoiding Rouge's triumphant smirk, he willed himself to let go and have fun.

The rest of the gang certainly didn't have a hard time doing just that. He saw Amy and Cream building sandcastles, a bright smile on each of their faces. Knuckles, Tails, Blaze, and Espio were playing what appeared to be a vigorous game of volleyball, while Silver was walking along the shore collecting seashells with Charmy hovering by his side.

Vector and Vanilla were cozied up together in the cool shade provided by a large, yellow umbrella, and Sonic and Sally were soaking up the sun, talking quietly amongst themselves. He found himself staring at Sally longer than strictly necessary, but he couldn't help himself. It was like he was looking at her for the first time, despite the fact that he's seen her plenty of times.

Her hair was shorter, neatly cut in a chic style, stopping an inch or two beneath her chin. It was a vibrant auburn color that practically glowed in the light of the sun. Her eyes glimmered like sapphires, and her lips were curled up in a pretty smile. He found his gaze wondering some more, taking in the outfit she wore.

Her swimsuit was as blue as the ocean itself, a revealing one-piece that had his heart skipping beats. Its plunging neckline showed off her breasts and toned stomach, and it amplified her curves. How the hell had he never noticed this before? Well, that was a lie. He definitely noticed Sally in more ways than one. The better question would be why was he even thinking about things like this anyway?

He shook his head, valiantly chasing away such useless thoughts. They served no purpose other than to torment him, and he refused to give in to such primal urges. Him and Sally? Together? The mere notion was preposterous. How would that even work? She was the fair princess, and he was naught more than a pauper. She was the type to fall for true heroes, like Sonic, not jaded souls, like him.

She was the main reason why he dreaded coming to this little get together in the first place. What he felt for her was… complicated, to put it lightly, and there were moments where he was positive she felt the same. The lingering looks she sent his way when she thought he wasn't looking had a fire burning in the pit of his stomach that refused to be put out. It didn't matter either way though. Shadow the Hedgehog didn't do romantic relationships. Period.

Shadow focused his attention on his best friend. The treasure huntress was gorgeous; her ivory locks were pulled into a neat bun, her lips stained a deep, hypnotizing red. Her swimsuit was a white, sexy two-piece that proudly bared her assets for the whole world to see, including one Knuckles the Echidna. He'd have to be blind not to notice the reverent looks he kept casting this way, and he knew without a hint of doubt that Rouge noticed all of them and reveled in the attention. She was attracted to him and didn't hesitate to flirt with him shamelessly, and he did the same thing. It was sickening to watch them dance around each other.

"I wish you two would date already to spare the rest of us from witnessing your disgusting displays of affection," Shadow grunted, rolling his eyes. Rouge merely smiled coyly, winking at Knuckles and mouthing something that had him blushing hotly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Shadow," was Rouge's innocent reply, though they both knew she was anything but innocent. He wasn't entirely sure what they got up to behind closed doors, and he prayed it stayed that way. Ignorance was bliss, after all.

He slowly stood up, stretching his stiff muscles. The heat was blistering, it was so hot. He gazed at the rippling waters of the sea; such an enchanting image looked beyond tempting, and he was itching for something to do. Taking a swim would certainly do the trick.

"I'm going for a swim," he called over his shoulder, already leaving the cool shade offered by their umbrella and into the relentless summer heat. He didn't bother pausing to wait for her response, mind already made up.

The sand was wet beneath his bare feet, waves of water trickling between his toes. He sighed in relief, walking closer and closer to the water until it was pooling right at his waist. Closing his eyes, relaxing completely, he began swimming, immersing himself in the clear, cool water.

He felt alive, invigorated, and kept pushing himself, though he was mindful not to swim too far. He dove under the water for a minute or two before resurfacing, repeating the process again and again until he lost count. Satisfied, Shadow began swimming back to shore. His friends were still doing their own things, but what caught his attention was the figure playing in the ocean as well.

Sally sighed as she swam, lazily floating and drifting along with the ocean waves. Her eyes were closed, and she was completely at ease and unbothered, going with the flow. Literally. Her thoughts kept wandering back to what she and Sonic had talked about.

Contrary to what people loved to believe, she and Sonic weren't dating. They tried to in the past, but they never really connected romantically, so they called it quits and remained friends. The sex had been pretty damn nice though, she remembered with a faint blush on her face, but that didn't keep their relationship from fizzling out.

And she didn't regret them breaking up. She certainly wasn't brokenhearted behind it like some people liked to believe. She and Sonic worked better as friends than boyfriend-girlfriend, and, like she told him back then, her heart was somewhere else. Rather, it was _with_ someone else.

And Sonic, ever understanding and perceptive, knew what she meant and who she was talking about before she even verbalized it, which brought her back to what they were talking about. Really, they were arguing more so than talking. He kept telling her that she should tell Shadow how she felt, that he was certain he liked her, while she kept arguing that Shadow couldn't possibly like her too.

She wasn't going to put her heart on the line just for him to cut it. That would hurt her in ways that she feared she'd never recover from, so why go through it? She snapped at him to sort out of his own feelings for one Amy Rose before he lectured her on what to do with her feelings for Shadow, and that shut him right up. She angrily stormed off before he could say anything else.

"I shouldn't have said that to him," Sally murmured quietly to herself, eyebrows furrowed, guilt clawing at her insides. He was only trying to help, and she appreciated such a kind gesture, even if he was getting on her nerves. She would apologize to him as soon as she could; she couldn't stand being angry with him, and she knew he felt the same way.

"Trouble in paradise?" Sally knew that voice. That voice did things to her, had her thinking and dreaming about things that were definitely not things proper princesses like her should be worried about. It was a good thing she didn't give a damn. He was floating in the water in front of her, droplets of water clinging to his fur and dripping down his chest. She was overcome with the sudden urge to lick them off, and she felt her face burn hotly with a blush that threatened to give away all her secrets.

"What makes you say that?" Sally asked, slowly swimming back to shore. She had cooled down sufficiently enough, no longer hot like a furnace. Her stomach quietly growled, and she was thankful she swam first before she ate because she was famished.

"You looked troubled," was his simple reply. Sally said nothing else, biting her lips as they continued swimming together in a silence filled with subtle tension. Sally sighed happily when she felt wet sand beneath her feet. She squished it between her toes, opting to simply stand in the sun and play in the sand for a moment or two. She felt like a child again, easily recalling memories of her mother, father, brother, and herself going to the beach and playing in the water and building sandcastles.

She jolted out of her thoughts when she felt something touch her shoulder; startled, she spun around to see Shadow standing behind her. He kept his hand on her shoulder, and the filthy part of her mind craved for his hand to touch her somewhere else. His presence lit a fire inside of her that threatened to burn her alive, consume her until nothing was left but ashes.

"I was lost in my thoughts. As for earlier, Sonic and I had gotten into a little quarrel that was so pointless, now that I've had time to reflect on it." Her eyes sought out that familiar shade of blue that she took immense comfort in. She saw him talking to Tails and Knuckles, and it was like he knew she was staring at him because his eyes met hers.

They stared at each for a minute or two, both saying a thousand words and nothing at all at the same time. Finally, Sonic nodded at her, flashing her that cheerful grin of his, his emerald eyes shining. Sally smiled back at him, relief overflowing in her heart. They were okay, they were fine, and everything was right and merry in the world once more.

She heard Shadow scoff behind her, and she redirected her focus to him now that she and Sonic resolved their issue, though she would still verbally apologize to him as well, just to be sure. Shadow was glowering at the ground, arms crossed; his lips were pulled in a fierce frown, and his crimson eyes were gleaming dangerously.

"Glad to see that you and _that fake_ r make up." He practically spat out his words, and Sally, for the life of her, couldn't understand why he was suddenly so hostile.

"So am I. Sonic's one of my best friends, and I hate fighting with him. We're just friends," Sally explained with a puzzled frown, said frown deepening as she watched Shadow's reaction to this. It was like someone doused the fire burning inside him; his sharp gaze met hers, his expression kept carefully neutral.

"You and Sonic aren't a couple?" It was damn near comical how quickly his aggression fizzled out into nothingness, and how he went from being defensive to questioning. The transition made her head spin, and she could only sigh as she stared at him.

"Yes, Shadow. Sonic and I are longer dating. We broke up ages ago. How did you not know that?"

"You know I don't care for gossip and things of that nature." He sounded embarrassed, and Sally stared at him, analyzing his reactions. Now that she thought about it, Shadow actually looked and sounded _jealous_ , which was crazy because why the hell would he be jealous, and of Sonic too?

" _He likes you, Sal. I don't know how you can't see it, but love is blind."_ The meaning of Sonic's words, coupled with this, caused realization to hit her like a ton of bricks. Was he really jealous because he thought he missed his chance with her? Or was she merely reading too deeply into this? That didn't stop her traitorous heart from blooming with hope, didn't stop her from wishing and hoping that it was true.

Smiling widely, she grabbed his arm and wrapped it snugly around her waist, linking their hands together as they walked back to where their friends were. She wasted no time in pressing herself intimately close to him, swooning at the feel of his muscled, wet chest touching her back. She was pleasantly surprised when Shadow did nothing to stop her. In fact, he seemed to encourage her presence by bringing her closer, fingertips tracing invisible shapes along the edge of her hip. His other hand was touching her thigh, and Sally damn near melted right there on the spot.

She couldn't deny the ache she felt for him, wishing his hand was touching the treasure that lay between her legs. As they got closer to their friends, he adjusted his hold on her so that it wasn't as intimate and sensual as it was before, but he was still holding her tightly within his embrace. He kept his arm around her waist and her hand held firmly within his.

Blaze spotted them first; her golden eyes flickered between her and Shadow before resting on her. Sally squirmed from the knowing look Blaze gave her, her lips tugged into a half smile. Thankfully, she didn't point it out or comment on it. Unfortunately for her, just because Blaze didn't say anything didn't mean Rouge _wouldn't_.

As soon as the treasure huntress noticed their close proximity, her eyes lit up with unabashed glee. She shared a look with Shadow, and Sally watched them talk silently, Rouge smirking while Shadow was scowling. She couldn't tell if was a trick of the light, but she could've sworn he was blushing, which made her stupid heart do summersaults like it was in the Olympics or some shit.

To her surprise, besides a couple of knowing looks and teasing smiles, Rouge didn't comment on them either. She really looked like she wanted to, but whatever she saw was talking about with Shadow convinced her to keep her lips sealed. For the moment, at least. Rouge could be stubborn as hell, and while Shadow could intimidate and scare a lot of people, Rouge clearly wasn't one of them, and Sally admired her for that.

"What's the plan for tonight?" Silver asked, his golden eyes gleaming in the slowly setting sun. Sally was surprised it was getting late already. Time sure flew when you were internally thirsting for your crush to dick you down into oblivion, huh?

"I plan on taking Cream back home. Charmy's more than welcomed to stay over our house for tonight as well," Vanilla said, holding a sleeping Cream in her arms. Even though she was now a teenager, along with Charmy and Tails, she'd always be her mom's little girl.

"May I spend the night too, Vanilla?" Tails asked, yawning sleepily immediately after he finished speaking. He looked knackered, and he gripped Sonic's arm to keep himself steady.

"Of course you can, sweetie."

"Thanks a bunch, Vanilla. We'll stop by our place first to grab his things, and then we'll be drop him off as soon as we're done," Sonic said, effortlessly picking the little genius up and cradling him securely in his arms. "Yo, Sal! Text me what everyone plans on doing tonight, okay?" The blue blur called over his shoulder, he, Knuckles, and Tails already making their departure.

"Vector and I will sit this one out. We have files we need to go over back at the office," Espio spoke, holding a slumbering Charmy in his arms. "But we'll be sure to bring Charmy back by your place with his things."

"Yeah, I forgot about those files. I shoulda sorted them out ages ago, but better late than never!" Vector grinned. Espio shook his head, looking mildly annoyed, while Vanilla giggled at his antics. They all said their goodbyes, and all that were left out of the group were Shadow, Sally, Amy, Silver, Blaze, and Rouge.

"What do you two lovebirds plan on doing this fine evening?" Rouge teased, her smirk widening at Sally's blushing cheeks and Shadow's scowl. Shadow opened his mouth to reply, no doubt about to say something that will start an unnecessary argument between the two of them, but Sally glared at him, shaking her head.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry as shit. I can feel my stomach eating at itself," Sally pouted, patting her stomach sympathetically.

"I thought I heard it growling," Silver teased, and she could see Amy trying, but failing to hide her laughter behind her hand.

"Then it would make sense for us all to get something to eat," Blaze coolly suggested, always the epitome of calm and levelheadedness.

"We can get ready at my house then. In fact, why don't you guys stay the night too? It'll be fun, and it's not like I don't have the room to house everyone comfortably," Sally added, ever the thoughtful one.

"I can Chaos Control Silver and I to our houses to grab some belongings and then come by your house," Shadow said, reluctantly letting go of her, and Sally hated how much she craved being back in his arms again.

"And I'll text Sonic and let him know what the plan is," she said, refusing to let go of his hand just yet. Everyone noticed how they were acting like two lovers who couldn't stand to be apart. They all shared a look the two didn't pick up on, a knowing look on all of their faces.

"Hey, Shadow. I can use Chaos Control as well. How about I just go with the girls to grab everything while you and Sally wait for us at her place instead? It won't take too long at all," Silver offered. He saw how relieved the both of them looked and had to bite his tongue to keep himself from commenting on it. How more obvious could these two be?

Shadow nodded his head, handing him a blue Chaos Emerald before tugging Sally back into his arms. Amy cooed, Blaze shook her head, Silver smiled, and Rouge snorted. Those two really were clueless.

As she and Shadow began their journey to her house, she heard Rouge say, _"Don't you two have too much fun while you wait!"_ and Sally suddenly wished the ground would open up and swallow her inside its inky, endless depths of nothingness.

The silence that fell between them was one that was comfortable, but filled with subtle tension that always seemed apparent whenever the two of them were left to their own devices. Stars were slowly starting to dot the night sky, and the moonlight chased away the shadows of darkness.

"I had a wonderful time at the beach today!" And Sally wanted to slap herself for sounding so overly eager. She should've kept her mouth shut, but she wanted to talk to him and hear his voice.

"While I initially wasn't a willing participant on this trip," and Sally already knew Rouge twisted his arm to get him to come along, "I, too, enjoyed myself. It was pleasant seeing everyone together again."

"It really was! It's nice that we have more days like this, where we can spend more time together instead of constantly saving the world. Even Eggman needed a break from all that villainy," Sally joked, and her smile widened when she heard Shadow laughing quietly, a small smile gracing his oh-so handsome as hell face. Which was prompted her to say what she said next.

"And I really missed you too." And it was suddenly very quiet between them again, and if Sally didn't want to punch herself in the face before, she definitely wanted to do it now. She quickly slid out of his grasp and all but ran the couple of steps back to her house, ignoring his calls of her name.

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid! You're so stupid, Sally,_ she thought, angrily wiping her away her tears as she dug around in her bag, desperately trying to find her keys. This was why she both loved and loathed being around him because it was like she didn't have a filter and spouted shit she didn't want him to know.

 _Finally_ , she felt the cool metal of her keys and quickly yanked them out of her back. Just as she got her key in the lock and finished unlocking her door, her hand grasping the shiny, bronze doorknob, she felt hands on her shoulders and was spun around so abruptly, it made her dizzy. She already knew who it was, and she forced herself to meet his gaze. Shadow had a habit of staring at her like he could see her very soul. His gaze was piercing, but in the crimson depths of his eyes were unfiltered concern for her.

"I hate this. I hate how you make me feel so vulnerable and scramble up my thoughts," were the first words that came tumbling out of her mouth. Shadow sighed, and he sounded eons older than what he was. His shoulders were slumped as if there was a heavy burden perched upon them, and he looked as weary as she did in that moment.

"Welcome to the club, princess," he said drily, gaze narrowed, jaw taut, eyes glittering dangerously. Sally wasn't afraid, per se, but that didn't stop her knees from shaking or licking her lips nervously. "How do you think it feels for me whenever I'm in your company? I don't know if I want to be around you or away from you, and it's fucking annoying, the things you make me feel for you."

He was definitely closer than she remembered him being, their foreheads touching, their breathing in synch. Her heart was beating something fierce now, and she was trembling for an entirely different set of reasons. She slowly eased out of his grip, turning away from him. Her hand was back on the doorknob, and she hurriedly opened it and dragged him inside right along with her.

After locking it, she began heading to her bedroom, her hand never once letting go of his. He was very compliant about all of this, and she appreciated it. She didn't know where these nerves of steel came from, but she wasn't about to let them go or let her mind get in the way of what she, and apparently him too, wanted.

Opening her bedroom door, she ushered him inside, and she softly closed it. She gestured towards her bed, and he quietly sat down on it while she turned on her lamp. The room was bathed in a soft, alluring light, and she hopped on the bed, arranging their positions so that he was slotted neatly on top of her, their bodies fitting together like missing puzzle pieces.

"You feel some type of way. I feel some type of way. So, why don't we, with the time we have left before everyone shows up, do something about all these feelings and shit?" Sally proposed, and the look she gave him had him wanting to do all types of things. His response was a kiss that caught her of guard, but she welcomed it nonetheless. It was like they couldn't get enough of each other, couldn't get rid of this almost frenzied need they felt for each other.

Mouths pressed insistently against each other, opening up as tongues began a sensual dance together. Her legs obediently opened for him, and he grounded his arousal against her center, hips moving in a suggestive, promising way that made her want to let him take her right then and there.

"You don't know what you do to me, princess," he groaned, his voice ragged, his breathing heavy. She rolled her hips back against his, relishing in the moan it got her. Her lips, red from his demanding kisses, were curled into a smile that left him breathless, his heart racing, his thoughts a cluttered mess.

"I want to show you all the things you do to me," she whispered in his ear, teasing the lobe with her teeth. This was why Shadow was wary of his feelings for her. She would surely ruin him, and he knew he would let her. Each and every time.


	2. 2

Sorry about the delay! Shit happened that was beyond my control, not to mention I was dealing with some major writer's block. Thanks so much for the reviews, faves, and follows! They're sincerely appreciated, and I hope you enjoy this update!

* * *

2

They were kissing frantically, mouths pressed insistently together, tongues tangled in sensual dance. His hands roamed all over her body in an almost frenzied manner, as if he couldn't get enough of her. He relished in her passionate moans, and he wished they could really get lost in the motions without a time limit hanging ominously over their heads.

They kissed until she was damn near breathless, until her lungs begged her to breathe again, and reluctantly, she pulled back first, gulping down heaps and heaps of air like they'd be the very last breaths she took. He tugged her back into his embrace, their foreheads touching, their gazes locking.

"I can't get you out of my mind, and it's killing me." In the past, Shadow was loathe to reveal any weaknesses. Mainly because he refused to let his enemies get the best of him, but also because he was wary of trusting people and letting them in. Then Sonic and his friends came barreling into his life, and nothing's been the same since, and he was happy with that, happy that he learned to trust and open up and not be so guarded all the damn time.

Her eyes softened, and he felt his heartbeat flutter briefly. There she went, looking at him like he was the seventh wonder of the world and then some. She was like Sonic in that way, shamelessly wearing her heart on her sleeve for all to see, and he thought she was brave to do so. He felt the attraction between them from the moment they had a chance to truly spend time together and get to know each other, and surely these feelings of theirs would royally fuck the both of them over, but maybe he was being a pessimist.

"The feelings mutual, believe me. I feel so drawn to you, and I don't just mean in the psychical sense, not completely. I just, I really like you, and it's so weird because I know we're probably the most random pairing ever, but that's what my heart's telling me. There's no shame in how we feel," Sally shrugged, completely unapologetic. She brushed her lips against his before drawing away with obvious reluctance.

She shrugged out of her clothes, and Shadow felt his heart stop at the sudden expanse of her body in all its glory. If he wasn't keyed up before, he definitely was now, and it took everything in him, every ounce of his training and self-control, to not succumb to his hormones and ravish her.

Sally was clueless to his internal struggles, rummaging through her dresser until she found a cute outfit to wear. Smiling, she skipped to her bathroom, leaving the door ajar, and hurriedly fixed her appearance, brushing her hair until it was back to its former glory, making sure their little escapade wasn't noticeable.

Shadow watched in stunned silence at the racy underwear she chose to wear. A barely scrap of red fabric he assumed were her panties and a matching, lacey red bra had his control snapping in two.

Sally gasped as her back collided almost painfully against her bathroom sink's mirror, strong hands clutching her thighs and spreading her legs open. Mouth still agape, she could only stare down at her lover in a pleasure haze as his crimson gaze burned right through her. He eased her thong down her thighs, and they silently dropped unto her floor. And the she was lost in paradise.

Why was he so intent on denying himself a well-deserved slice of happiness, he'd never understand. She was so good to him, and the noises she made had his dick on hard almost instantly. He tugged his shorts and boxxers down his legs before clumsily slipping his hand inside, grabbing his dick and stroking in time with the movements of his mouth. Sally was brazenly rocking against his mouth, eagerly chasing his skilled tongue and lips. Dear Chaos, he was going to be the death of her. She could see it now: here lies Sally Alicia Acorn. Cause of Death: Shadow The Hedgehog Eating Her Out Until Her Heart Gave Out. The press would surely have a field day with that particular headline, she was sure.

"Shadow, I want you," she moaned, hands tugging insistently on his quills, her legs trembling as her climax neared, and it was going to be a damn good one. The sound of her wanton pleas threatened to do him in, and he doubled his efforts, intent on bringing her to completion, which happened when he sucked on her clit the same time his fingers curled up against her sweetest spot.

She was loud and unrestrained as she came, and with a flick of his wrist, he was coming too, groaning deeply against her wetness as he licked her up until she was pulling him away. She looked deliciously unkempt, and he knew that he was in the same position.

He easily cradled her in his arms and sluggishly trudged towards her shower, kicking off the rest of his clothes as she took off her bra and tossed it on the floor. Turning the knobs until the water felt _just right,_ he walked inside and set her down on her feet, steadying her when it looked like she'd fall over, her legs were trembling that badly.

Her fingers brushed against his lips, and they both looked at each other, the desire they felt for each other present. She ached to have him, to feel his touches and kisses on the most intimate part of her, taking her to levels of paradise she didn't think were possible.

 _Lead me not into temptation_ , Sally silently prayed; she took a deep breath and steeled her nerves, willing herself not to succumb into her sinfully wonderful desires. After all, they'd have plenty of time later to indulge in each other.

"Better make this shower quick. They'll be back soon enough, and I really don't want them to stumble upon something indecent," Sally murmured, lathering her body up with her favorite scented soap. She wasn't sure she'd ever be able to wipe the scent of him off of her skin, and she didn't really want to either.

"Like me fucking you through your shower wall?" Shadow teased, his knowing, confident smirk positively _sinful_. Sally couldn't help the moan that tumbled through her lips. This man really was going to be the death of her.


End file.
